


Other Ending

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: (of a sort), Gen, Humor, I'm Sorry, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes learns the hard way. Written for JWP #13: Nature Red in Tooth and Claw (an element of nature that is less than pleasant.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I am so very, very sorry. Readers of a sensitive nature might want to give this a pass. (So sorry!) And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

( _fweet_ )  
  
“Holmes.”  
  
“Yes, my dear ( _kbbpth_ ) …Watson?”  
  
“The next time… you deci( _ugh_ )… decide to pont( _erbph_ ) …pontificate on Mrs Hudson’s cooking…( _pbbpth_ )… ”  
  
“I ( _rrrpbt_ ) …only pointed out that … ( _kkrrrbt_ ) her meals lacked ( _sssbth_ ) …variety…”  
  
“…remind me ( _thbbbpt_ ) …to dine out for at least a week.”  
  
( _tooooot_ )   
  
“…Never fear, Watson. I’ve ( _thbwat_ ) learned my lesson, I assure you.”  
  
“( _groan_ ) Good.”  
  
“As a medical man, Doctor ( _thbbt_ ), how long do you think ( _ptt-ptt-ptt_ ) this will last?”  
  
“No idea. Flatulence was never ( _hhhhtkch_ ) my specialty, and this is unprecedented in my ( _uuugh_ ) experience.”  
  
“Ah well. I suppose this ( _ssshbt_ ) too shall pass.”  
  
“HOLMES!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 13, 2016


End file.
